Deadman's Lady
by A. Thea. Dragonis
Summary: New to the WWF, Mark Calaway/The Undertaker meets a young woman who immediately has his attention, someone that touches his soul. A relationship builds from both Love and the Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

** Standard disclaimer... you all know this part...I own none of the characters listed here or the WWE, I am borrowing the names for a brief period. I earn no money, and none of what I write has anything to do with reality and/or how any of the people mentioned within live their lives. This is purely fantasy. Happy reading.**

All my life I was around Pro Wrestling. My uncle Michael got a job for WWWF when I was very young. I remember his first years only vaguely, as I grew older the memories stuck. As I matured, crushes happened right and left, there were so many handsome men around, how could a girl not have her head turned by it all? With all the handsome men I learned however, many were not of the male 'quality' I should be dealing with, according to my uncle and others that watched over me, some of them had alleged questionable behavior when it came to women

My 'Guardians' constantly pointed out how some of the men were married or had girlfriends at home, and still took the women that fawned over them to the hotels with them to spend the night. There were some however that were faithful and honest in their relationships, I would meet one that was of that kind of man. Tall, pale, scary in kayfabe, his voice, usually soft when backstage, drove me crazy and sent me into daydreams, the likes I had never had before he appeared in my life

I was 25 when a particular wrestler I had heard about came to the now WWF, very tall, he had a reputation of being ruthless and a lone wolf. I was able to see the big man when he was taped in a small promo prior to his debut. Dressed in the costume of an old wild west undertaker, the redhead projected a frightening aura. I had hidden most of the way behind my uncle as his manager and he, filmed a sequence that was intimidating. The big man stayed in character after filming and I wondered if that was an act, or real. I looked at him after watching something else and saw him looking right at me! Light eyes sparkled while his expression remained somber.

About half an hour later I was wondering around, I watched the newest member of the roster get photographed. Grim, never really showing and positive emotion, pale make up with darker color around his eyes, his persona were really creepy trappings, but there was something that really had my eye. Watching him until distracted, I turned back to see the redhead looking at me again. He was closer now than before, I good see that his eyes were a beautiful shade of green.

When told he was done, the big man nodded and walked towards me, ignoring his 'manager' who walked in another direction. Coming up to my uncle and I, shaking hands first with my uncle, then gently grasping my hand in his, the man introduced himself as 'Mark Calaway'. Sparkling green eyes looked down at me, my hand was dwarfed in Mark's and I felt wild tingles as he continued to hold my hand. I was only 5' 5", he was a good foot plus taller than me.

"The _Undertaker_ Mark! The _Undertaker_! Reprimanded the red faced manager. Sliding a hostile look that made the chunky man back up, Mark leaned down to kiss my hand and slowly let it go. I was blushing so much I had to be tomato red. I felt giddy and giggly as Mark slowly turned and followed the other man who was bidding him to follow and get on with their schedule. Before he disappeared behind a screen, Mark turned and gave me a small smile. My heart fluttered wildly. Mark, the Undertaker... I was not likely to forget either of those names! No Sir!

Thank you for reading xoxox!


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimer... you all know this part...I own none of the characters listed here or the WWE, I am borrowing the names for a brief period. I earn no money, and none of what I write has anything to do with reality and/or how any of the people mentioned within live their lives. This is purely fantasy. Happy reading.**

The big day had come, the Survivor Series, Mark would make his appearance as a mystery partner to a 'multi millionaire' wrestler, who 'always got his way'. There were great pains taken to hide the identity of the mystery man, Mark was kept secluded and few were allowed near him, I understood why. I sent message through my uncle with good wishes and congratulations to Mark on making his debut in a pay-per-view.

Shortly afterwards Vince himself approached me and quietly asked me if I would mind going in to sit with Mark for awhile. He was getting fidgety all alone in the room he was in, something odd to his normally calm nature. Once I entered the room, Mark immediately calmed from the pacing he was engaged in. Reaching for my hand, the big man gently kissed it. Green eyes glittered like emeralds, the warm glow within them made me tingle all over.

Inviting me to sit on the couch, Mark sat about a foot and a half away from me. The warmth of his body and something he was projecting lulled me into a comfortable and sleepy state of mind. I was aware that Mark and I spoke of basic things, simple details shared between us of our lives, but nothing much more except details about the handsome man beside me.

I was groggy and feeling wonderful beside Mark. At some point he picked up my hand and held it. At one point he tenderly kissed my temple and whispered something sweet that made me giggle and blush as I basked in feelings I had never felt before now. Something deep inside me was touched by being with Mark, a stirring of something primal.

I guess I was in with Mark for over an hour before his red faced manager bustled in. He tried to get me to leave, Mark growled at him and said with an arm around my shoulders that I was staying! Kissing my temple again and helping me up, Mark kept me beside him while he was touched up and made ready for his big entrance, I watched, admiring him and the look he was using, no longer thinking it creepy.

Whispering to me to go sit in my seat ringside, Mark kissed my temple again. Each time he touched me, the tingly sensations grew stronger and stronger. I drifted out to my seat, feeling giddy and silly. It was the longest wait ever before Mark was announced, but finally it was time.

I was squirming in my seat, trying to hold back my excitement as I remembered that no one was supposed to know who the 'mystery' partner on this team was. I put on the same startled/ shocked/ frightened face of the others around me. Mark's participation in the match wasn't long, but he made his mark,and it was permanent. I was impressed as he kept kayfabe perfectly.

Waiting for a few minutes, I followed Mark back behind the curtain, a need inside me growing quickly to see him again. I slid back into the quieter areas, the darkness of the immediate area I entered making me stop and wait for my eyes to adjust before walking on.

A curtain a few feet away opened and Mark stood there, a towel around his neck, his gloves off and a bottle of water in his hand. I blushed and moved towards Mark at a 'come here' gesture from the big man. I managed to get out a comment that his entrance and first match were going to be remembered forever.

With a smile, Mark told me he knew what he would remember forever... Wrapping an arm around me, Mark lifted me a little and kissed my lips tenderly. A small moan escaping me as fire ripped through me. Pulling away a little as his other arm surrounded me tightly, Mark lowered a scorching kiss that curled my toes! Wrapping my arms around his neck, I moaned louder thinking this was something I would remember forever!

Thank you for reading and for the great comments. Blessings to you! XOXOX


End file.
